


Unsure

by InfamousRowe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Also put teen rating cuz of violence and swearing, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Past/kinda present Bolin/Opal, but idk if it needs to be upped, might continue, no promises sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousRowe/pseuds/InfamousRowe
Summary: Wei didn’t think he’d get a crush during a time of war, but here he is crushing on his sister’s ex-boyfriend who might not be her ex for much longer.
Relationships: Bolin/Wei (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what asshole has another WIP that probably won’t be continued; and if it is, it’ll probably be a bit shit.
> 
> It’s me. I’m the asshole.
> 
> But seriously, I just finished rewatching Legend of Korra and saw these two boys with their 10 seconds total interaction (probably more but honestly I have no idea) and decided that they needed more shipping fics cuz I’m a sucker for rarepairs. Anyway, I’m not sure how I feel about any of this, especially since a large chunk of it is just a rewrite of the episode ’Operation: Beifong’ with very few changes and a different perspective. If anyone has any suggestions, I’d be more than happy to look ‘em over and if I continue this, I’ll probably add whatever it is.

He felt his stomach drop, heart pounding as he was thrown through the open air. He was used to this, at least he thought he was. But then again he usually had his metal cords with him when he flew through the air; and if he didn’t have his own, his twin was there with his own set. This was different. Feeling the wind pass him by as he was sent from dangling from his aunt’s cord to flying through an opening in the side of the wall where he could see his grandmother and Bolin. Just when he thought he was going to land in a hard heap on the ground, strong arms caught him. He heard air get knocked from a warm chest as he slammed into Bolin, though the other man didn’t drop him, he held on tight even as his feet dragged across the floor. When they finally came to a jarring halt Wei looked up from the ground and to Bolin’s face. The man’s right eyebrow was raised and Wei could see his uncertainty. He lifted the hand that wasn’t trapped against Bolin’s chest and pressed it to his cheek. His first impulse was to gently pat him a few times, to show he forgave him for everything he did alongside Kuvira, but then he felt the ground shift underneath him as Bolin readjusted. It reminded him of how much Bolin risked to save him and his family.

His mind made up, Wei leaned up as he pulled Bolin’s face closer and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Bolin’s expression afterwards was partially amusing, but also had Wei rethinking his decision. Then he saw the blush on Bolin’s cheeks as the other man gently set him on his feet and he couldn’t help the way his heart hammered in his chest as Bolin moved to continue catching the rest of his family.

With Bolin’s back to him he caught sight of the two straps across his broad shoulders, making his eyes go wide. Bolin had brought his and Wing’s metal cords. Just when Wei thought he could get past this feeling in his chest, it began to grow. He valiantly squashed it down as his brothers came to his side and watched alongside him as their aunt and their mom tried to get their dad out of the wooden cage. The noise they made brought in a guard with a mecha suit trailing behind him, and they all had to beat a hasty retreat as soon as the last three members of their family arrived.

The wall closed behind them as they left their prison, a hole opening above them not long after. Aunt Lin, Bolin, and their mom poked their heads out first, checking to make sure the coast was clear before hoping out. The rest of them followed close behind and the hole they had exited closed up behind them again. Out in the open, Wei and Wing had their attention caught as Bolin came over to them with straps hanging from both hands.

“I, uh, brought these. Just in case, y’know,” Bolin said softly, just barely looking at them. Wei and Wing took their cord holsters and hooked them on their waists where they belonged.

After a moment of silence from his brother, Wei spoke up.“Thank you, Bolin,” he said, looking at the other Earthbender to make sure he understood that, at the very least, Wei forgave him.

A grin broke out on Bolin’s face, relief evident. Not even a moment later, Opal descended from above in her flight suit and immediately brought out a bison whistle. Wei and Wing broke off from them a bit to go look through the fence behind them and keep an eye on their previous captors.

Not long after the others’ conversation started, Wei heard Bolin exclaiming that he had to save Zhu Li, immediately running off to go alone. Their dear sister, of course, refused to let him go by himself and went after him on Juicy. That left him and most of his family. Grandma Toph refused to continue the fight so they left her with their dad and brother (honestly, Wei felt Huan was their only brother now that Baatar Jr had sided with Kuvira), him and Wing running off alongside their mom and aunt.

Chaos erupted not long after they left their hiding spot. Throwing off the cannons aim saved the abandoned town Bolin, Opal, and Zhu Li were in, but brought the might of Kuvira’s current forces down on them. They fought hard, throwing off mecha suit after mecha suit as their mom attacked Kuvira. When Wei saw his mom get thrown to the ground he didn’t hesitate to get by her side as soon as possible. He threw the foot soldiers through the air and wrapped one of his arms around his mom, launching them both into the air. Wei threw out his cable, watching as Wing matched the angle and their cords wrapped around each other. After being pulled to safety, he let go of his mom and returned his cord to its holster.

It wasn’t long before they were surrounded. Wei thought for a moment that this was it, their last moments, when the Earth beneath them rumbled and knocked all the soldiers and mecha suits to the ground while easily avoiding them. After a moment of surprise, they all turned to see grandma Toph with the rest of their family and Bolin. Before the forces could recover they jumped on Juicy and flew off, watching as Kuvira and her weapon grew smaller.

Wei finally relaxed as they flew into the clouds, losing sight of their opponent. He looked around the saddle at his family to check if they were okay, and was glad to see that they mostly were. A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing that wouldn’t heal fairly quickly. They flew for a bit before landing in a wooded area. He stayed with his twin, father, and other brother while the others talked to grandma Toph. Wing was pressed to his side, fatigue hitting them both as the adrenaline wore off. He heard Zhu Li make a case for Bolin, asking Opal not to be too hard on him as his heart had been in the right place. Wei turned in time to see Opal press a kiss to Bolin’s cheek, and it almost felt as though his heart stopped. Bolin looked so excited, so happy that Opal was forgiving him. Through the other Earthbenders joy, their eyes locked for a moment. Bolin’s smile fell a bit, and that was all Wei could handle before turning away.

Zhu Li managed to break the awkward atmosphere that Wei was certain only he, and possibly Bolin, could feel, with bad news that needed to be reported to Republic City. Kuvira was going to attack in two weeks. That gave Wei an entirely different heart stopping moment. Kuvira’s weapon could decimate that city. All those lives could be lost.

They had to get back to Republic City quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter but I at least decided to try to continue this fic. I had help from Theshadehasbeenthrown on AO3 with figuring out where I wanted to possibly go with this. Let me know what y’all think of it and if anything seems forced. And thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudos’ed, commented, or bookmarked so far <3

The ride back to Republic City was quiet, tensions running high even as the wind blew past their ears while they sat on Juicy’s back. Wei looked over the edge of the bison’s saddle, watching the clouds pass by beneath them even though some were stained by Juicy’s… well, juices.

Opal sat on the head of her bison, holding the reins and steering them towards the city. Grandma Toph had left after everyone was safe, but the saddle was still full to the brim with people. Wing was pressed against his side, both of them glad to be out of that hanging cage and back with their entire family even though their destination had their stress skyrocketing.

Wei tore his eyes off the clouds and to the people on the saddle with him. His eyes trailed over his family, checking them over once again. Their father and Huan looked worn out but ultimately were mostly unharmed, Aunt Lin and their mom had bruises and scrapes just like Wei and Wing, while Opal was unharmed with only a bit of dust covering her glider suit and hair from the mountain that had been decimated near her, Zhu Li, and Bolin. From there, Wei looked over the rest of their party. Zhu Li was unharmed, with the same dusting on her clothes that Opal had, though she looked dejected. Wei didn’t know what had happened to Zhu Li or how she had gotten on Kuvira’s team, but if he had to guess it involved deception. Bolin’s head was down next to her but Wei could see he was scraped up a bit; not as much as Wei or his brother, but he still sported a few visible gashes. As he looked the man over he caught sight of Bolin’s pensive frown, his brows drawn low and fingers twiddling in his lap.

Usually Bolin was the one who brought people out of their funks, but it seemed that the man had things to think about. His head lifted, and for a moment he held Wei’s gaze, before turning to face where Opal sat. Wei couldn’t describe the look that had passed over Bolin’s face in those few seconds, especially when his thoughts were broken by Opal speaking.

“We’re here,” she called over the wind, probably more than used to having to do the same thing multiple times over the last few years.

Juicy landed with a soft _thump_ , dust and debris getting flung in the air from the landing. They were on Air Temple Island and Pema was already outside waiting for them. She helped their dad and brother off the bison and into the residence, where Wei was certain that they would be safe for the time being. After they were inside Opal whipped the reins of her bison once more, bringing them back up into the sky and over the last bit of distance to Republic City.

They landed in the courtyard of the Presidential building after a few minutes and the seven of them ran to the entrance and through the doors with their mom leading the way. They easily passed through the halls, only getting a few odd looks from some of the guards before a set of double doors were opened by their mom. Inside were Korra, her friend Mako, Tenzin, the President, and someone else. Wei hung to the back with his brother, watching as Bolin described what happened before turning over the explanation to Zhu Li. She calmly explained what she had done and the information she got from it. Wei admired her composure.

The President ordered a mandatory evacuation of citizens, which was quickly put into effect by Mako. As the meeting dispersed, most of the group went their separate ways in order to help the evacuation along. Wei caught sight of Opal finishing up a conversation with Bolin, her hands holding one of his between them. After a small nod from Bolin she wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, a sad smile on her face as she pulled back. Opal stepped away and headed out of the room, and Wei seemed to be the only one who saw Bolin’s shoulders drop. He didn’t have time to see any more as Korra approached him and Wing.

“Hey guys,” she greeted, smiling at them both. “I know this isn’t your fight; Republic City isn’t your home-”

Wei cut her off. “We’re with you, Korra. Our mom and aunt are fighting along with you, you can count on our help for this as well.” Wing gave a nod of agreement at his side.

Her smile turned into a grin as she wrapped them both in a strong hug. “Thank you so much!”

Wei looked at his brother from behind Korra’s head, and Wing spoke up as he awkwardly patted Korra’s back. “It’s really no problem, Korra. Even if our family doesn’t live here, we won’t let any innocents get hurt because a power hungry dictator has her sights on this city.”

She let them both go, but not before squeezing one of their arms each in gratitude. “I’ll keep you guys updated with our plans. I’m sure Su will keep you in the loop as well.”

“Thanks, Korra,” Wei and Wing said in unison, grinning as their voices melded together. They high-fived each other without looking.

As Korra rolled her eyes at them, a new voice entered their conversation. “Twins, eh?”

Both brothers raised an eyebrow, looking down at the short man in front of them. Wei glanced at Wing, unsure who the guy was. His silent question was answered only a moment later.

“I’m Wu, soon-to-be king of Ba Sing Se,” he grinned at them, his hands on his lapels as he tried showing off.

A pause, then from Wing, “Nice to meet you?”

Their ‘conversation’ was interrupted by Mako peeking back into the room. “Wu! C’mon, man, we need to get going.”

Wu sighed, slumping in defeat as he followed after Mako.

Wing and Wei remained silent, unsure of what to say about their interaction with the man. Korra gave them sympathetic pats on the shoulder. “He’s like that with just about everyone.” She told them. “He’s harmless.”

They could only nod, watching as Korra left the room next. All that were left after that were Wei, his brother, and Bolin.

Bolin glanced over at them, his previous frown being replaced with a forced smile. He gave them a quick wave before heading out of the room next.

It was silent for a bit before Wing bumped his shoulder against his. “We should go see if there’s anything we can do to help.”

Wei nodded, rolling his shoulders a bit as he and his brother headed out of the building and towards where they saw their mom talking to their aunt. “Mom,” Wei started as they got closer to them.

“Oh, boys,” their mom smiled softly at them both and pulled them into a hug. “You both fought admirably today.” She cupped their cheeks next, kissing one twins’ cheek and then the other. “My wonderful boys.”

They both flushed a bright red, embarrassment filling them as they heard someone coo at them while their mom praised them. “ _Mom..._ ” Wei groaned softly, though he didn’t pull away. Both he and Wing loved their mom and didn’t mind her public sentiments. Both Opal and Huan called them momma’s boys, but they ignored both their siblings for the most part. Their mom was wonderful, and their family knew it.

Su pulled back with another smile. “I’m guessing you both are staying to help?”

“Of course.” Wei and Wing responded at the same time once again, and Wing continued on. “Do you know if there’s anything we can do in the time we have that could help?”

“I don’t know quite yet, but your aunt and I were planning on talking to Korra and the President in a bit if you guys want to join.”

They nodded and followed their mom and aunt over to where Korra was talking to President Raiko. Their conversation paused as their group got close.

“Oh, President Raiko,” Korra began upon seeing them get close, turning to Wei and his family. “You already know Suyin, but these are Su’s youngest kids, Wing and Wei.”

The man smiled at them. “I’ve heard a lot about you from your mother. She’s very proud of you and your siblings’ accomplishments.”

The twins grinned and Wei replied with; “We try our best.”

President Raiko chuckled. “Your whole family is made up of amazing people.”

“They sure are.” Korra said with a wide grin.

 _Not including Bataar Jr. at the moment._ Wei thought but didn’t voice.

Their conversation after that turned to preparations for Kuvira’s attack. A lot of political jargon was thrown around by the President that Wei figured his mom would explain later if it was important; and then they were each given a task. Wing and Wei were to help Bolin and Opal with possible defense setups around the city while Su and Lin helped Wu and Mako with citizen evacuation.

They needed to prepare. War was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have 0 ideas about a title name or description so if anyone has a suggestion throw me them.


End file.
